One Shot, One Hit, One Night
by viva rose
Summary: What happens when Ryou, Marik and Seto run into each other at a night club? liquor, drugs and fluff! Doubtshipping! RyouXMarikXSeto The more mature verson will be found at my new adultfanfiction account, linkage in the profile!


F1313F: hhheelloo people out there!!! I've been soooooo bored and summer's hardly even started. So I wrote another fic.

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Yu-gi-oh! But I don't TT

One Shot, One Hit, One Night

          Flashing lights. Dancing bodies. People at tables inhaling white powder through straws.

          Ryou Bakura stared at the mass of dancing people as he leaned against the wall. His friends had insisted that he "get out more", and they'd ended up here. Ryou sighed his Yami had ditched him early in the night and gone off with Yami Marik. Ra only knew what they were up to now.

          Ryou sighed as pink lights flashed on him giving his white hair a pink tinge. Then the flashing lights stopped and it became dark. There was a small clicking noise and sprinklers started.

          A wild cheer came from the dancing crowd, and a silver strobe light turned on. Bakura shivered as the cold water rained down on him. But wait a sec since when did water smell distinctly like Bacardi Rum?

          Bakura caught a drop on his finger and tasted it. _Yep, Bacardi Rum, time to leave._

          As he made his way to the doors someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and stared into light violet eyes. Only one person had those eyes. Marik.

          "Have a moment?" Ryou nodded and followed the Egyptian into the dancing mass of humanity.

          "What?" asked Ryou. But Marik was already caught up in the music. His body was swaying gracefully, his arms in the arm, his head thrown back, his mouth slightly open catching droplets of the falling rum.

          Ryou stared at his friend for a moment before Marik grabbed him and pulled Ryou close.

          "Just dance," The Egyptian murmured in Ryou's ear. Marik's hips bumped Ryou's from behind pulling him into the rhythm of the music. Ryou moved stiffly with him. As they danced Marik took a shot glass full of the raining rum and handed it to Ryou.

          "Just one shot," he whispered in Ryou's ear.

          Reluctantly Ryou took the glass and downed it. It burned his throat making him cough. But almost instantly he felt the relaxing effects of the alcohol.

          "Dance," Marik whispered in his friend's ear, before gently nipping it. Bakura leaned back against Marik's body letting their hips gently grind together. Marik kiss Ryou's neck as the music sped up. Someone from the mosh pit rammed into them, breaking the two apart. Bakura staggered for a moment then continued to his journey to the exit of the club. Everything seemed to slow down.  Someone shoved past him yelling at him not to block the doorway. Ryou stumbled and ran into someone.

          "Sorry," he mumbled as he pulled away.

          "Hey! You're Bakura aren't you?" asked the person he'd run into grabbing his arm.

          Bakura looked at the person. Icy blue eyes and handsome brown hair. Seto Kiaba.

          "Yes," Bakura replied to the question and started to pull out of Seto's grip.

          "Part of Yugi's cheerleading squad aren't you?"

          "Fuck you Kiaba," Bakura snarled, yanking his arm free and turning to leave.

          "Bakura," Seto stepped in front of the hikari.

          "What?!" A red light fell on Ryou and for a moment made him look distinctly like his Yami. Seto blinked, hesitated then spoke,

          "I apologize." Now it was Bakura's turn to blink. Kiaba never apologized, hell Kiaba never even talked to him! What was he up to? The two locked eyes for a moment, then Kiaba spoke, almost nervously,

          "Come and sit with me?" It was a request, not an order. _Weirdness…absolute weirdness._ Bakura thought even more surprised at the very uncharacteristic behavior of the young CEO.

          "What's a catch?" he asked as he followed Kiaba to a couch.

          "I just want some company," Kiaba shrugged.  Someone shoved Bakura yelling at him to stop being a retard and quit blocking the damn door, which resulted in Bakura falling, rather ungracefully into Seto's arms. Ryou flushed and quickly stood, but Kiaba didn't seem bothered at all.

          Seto flopped down on the couch and motioned for Ryou to do the same. Bakura sat down, at the opposite end of the couch. But Seto didn't notice, he was unfolding a small packet of paper and pouring out some white powder. Ryou watched him as he too a razor and made neat little mountain ridges out of the powder, then took a straw and inhaled the powder through his nose. He sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve, then fell back on the couch, his body trembling.

          "You alright?" Bakura asked carefully inching closer to the CEO. _At least that explains his odd behavior._ Seto nodded, his hands suddenly clenching and the hand with the razor in it started to bleed profusely. For five minutes nothing happened and Ryou cautiously poked the CEO, half thinking he was dead or worse.

          "Hnm?" Kiaba muttered. "Five more minutes." Ryou poked him again. Kiaba jerked up.

          "I'm awake! I'm awake!" Then he remembered where he was and fell back on the couch, watching Ryou out of the corners of his eyes. He hadn't seemed to notice his bleeding hand.

          "Umm yeah. I'll see you around Kiaba." Bakura started to stand.

          "Stay a while. Have a hit," said Kiaba finding the energy to sit up and fish a joint out of his coat pocket.

          "What?"

          "Just one hit," Seto lit the joint on a pile of smoldering incense that was taking up residence on the table next to the white piles of powder.

          "And just what will this do to me?" Ryou asked sitting back down and taking the joint.

          "Just a buzz. This is the safest illegal drug there is." Kiaba shrugged. Ryou put the joint to his mouth and inhaled. He choked on the smoke and coughed violently. Kiaba shook his head smiling slightly.

          "What is so funny?" Ryou tried to say angrily. But he somehow couldn't bring himself to be angry at the brunette across from him. In fact he felt more like kissing him right now…

          "Want to dance?" Kiaba stood offering his hand to Ryou. Suddenly everything seemed very far away. Bakura stood and took Seto's hand.

          By now the sprinkling rum had stopped. But the music was still blaring and the multi colored lights were still flashing violently.

          Seto spun Bakura then pulled the shorter teen against his body. It the back of his mind Bakura was vaguely uncomfortable, but the effects of the drugs fogged his worry and all he wanted to do was dance. As the music sped up the couple moved faster.

          Bakura blinked and in front of him was Marik. The Egyptian looked at him and in the next flash of multi colored lights leaned forward and kissed Ryou. Then Marik was dancing with Seto and Ryou. Seto's hands on Bakura's waist, their hips gently bumping together, Marik's arms draped around Bakura's neck their faces so close their noses were almost touching.

           Ryou leaned back against Seto's chest leaving his neck exposed. Marik leaned forward and kissed it, then trailed his tongue along the collar of Bakura's shirt. The trio's hips started grinding together, Bakura kissing Marik and gently biting his neck while the Egyptian leaned against him. Seto smiled slightly at the two younger boys while they danced, switching places. Then the two turned on his and pushed him back onto the couch.

          "Dogpile!" Marik and Bakura yelled jumping on top of the CEO. Seto let out a low umph! As the two landed on him.

          "Marik," Bakura offered him a joint.

          "Hey! Where'd you get that?" Seto asked from the bottom of the pile. Bakura only grinned.

          "Come on Marik, just one hit…" the Egyptian took the joint. Then Bakura passed Seto a shot.

          "Alright, just one shot." Seto downed the liquor. The music started up again and the trio stood and started dancing again. That was all that was important. Just to dance and never stop…

          Bakura yawned as he came home from school. How late had he been up last night? He flopped onto bed and was instantly asleep. Five hours later the phone rang and his Yami hollered for him to get it.

          "Hello?" Ryou asked groggily.

          "Bakura, feel like dancing again?" asked a cool voice. Seto.

          "I don't know Seto. I'm whipped."

          "Aw come on!" said a second voice on the line.

          "Marik?" asked Bakura.

          "The joys of three-way phone lines," Seto laughed lightly.

          "Come on Bakura! Come dancing with us!" Marik pleaded. Bakura could just image the puppy dog expression on Marik's face.

          "Alright," Ryou said. "Let's go."


End file.
